villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marco Nevrakis
Prince Marco Nevrakis is the main antagonist of the first book of Pixelberry's second Choices book, The Crown & The Flame. ''He is a cruel, egocentrical, and ruthless prince who willingly harms and/or kills anyone who either gets in his way, or displeases him. Appearance Marco is a caucasian man with brown hair and eyes.His visible atire consists of a brown shirt, a gold diamond shaped broach, and a fur coat. He also wears athin silver crown on his head. Personality Marco is extremely cruel, sadistic, arrogant, and boastful. He displays self-absorption as he would not admit to defeat, and claimed the only reason Kenna managed to strike him was because he had too much wine. He also obtains a sense of brutally arrogant pretenciousness as he hit Trystan for not bowing to him. He likely gained arrogance from his royalty and his father spoiling him. Biography Marco arrived to Queen Andriana's castle along with his father, Luther. He struck Trystan simply because he did not bow to the prince as he walked in, which enraged Kenna. Kenna then has the option to either apologize to Marco for Trystan's "disrespect" or to hit him in return. Regardless of the choice she makes, Nevrakis soldiers invade the castle under Luther's orders, resulting in Adriana's death. Before leaving to attack the Iron Empire, Luther grants his son the regent of Stormholt. He later has Dominic, Rose, and Trystan working in the kitchen to work as his and his knights' cooks. Later on, while Dominic plots to strike against the Nevrakis clan, Marco, Bartel, and Helene have a conversation about the possibility of someone at their service betraying them provided that a few soldiers were poisoned. Knowing his father would be enraged upon learning this, Marco plotted to kill Kenna to soften the blow on Luther. Bartel managed to cheer Marco up by informing him he had captured a monk who was training Kenna. Marco happily ordered Bartel to take him to the dungeon for torturous interrogation. Helene informs Marco that their scouts were tracking Kenna down while she was on her quest. This pleased Marco. When Helene asked if the scouts should aprehend Kenna, Marco declined, as he had something special in mind for the new Queen of Stromholt. Some time after Kenna and her allies meet Queen Annelyse and reach the city Aurelia, Marco and many of his guards enter Annelyse' dinind hall. If Kenna snuck a dagger into the kingdom, she violently attacks Marco with it and leaves a scar on his left cheek before Marco holds everyone prisoner. Otherwise, Marco simply holds everyone including Kenna prisoner, getting off scot-free. It turns out Annelyse lured Kenna and her allies into the trap as part of Marco's plan. (Although she wasn't proud of it, and only played along to stay alive and keep her kingdom intact.) Marco then claims Aurelia to add Annelyse's soldiers and wealth to his own and demands Annelyse to become his queen. Having claimed the kingdom for himself, Marco mocks Kenna for losing to him and her mother's death. He then gives Kenna an order to pour wine for him, only to knock the cup over and spill the contents before ordering Kenna to clean it up. Following this, the spy Rayden sneaks up on Marco's guards. Seeing this, Kenna distracts Marco through flattery, which Marco sees through, but not in the way he exoected. Rayden kills a few of the Nevrakis soldiers, giving Kenna and her allies the successful opportunity to escape. The night after, Marco drinks wine as a toast to helping his father gain another kingdom before Kenna and her allies return to bring Annelyse her kingdom back. Kenna and Marco engage in a sword fight. Since Marco was drunk while fighting Kenna was at a slight advantage. Helene parried what would have been Kenna's finishing blow on Marco, but she also stopped Marco from killing Kenna as they were outmanuvered. Marco and his army then withdraws. When Marco and Helene return to Stromholt, Bartel was shocked to hear that his prince was defeated by Kenna. Marco plotted brutal revenge against Kenna and have her skull as a drinking bowl. Helene told Marco to be patient, assuring him he would inevitably win. Marco responded by saying how he hates to be patient, but Bartel persuaded him to be patient in order for him to enjoy killing Kenna. Little did they know, Dominic was eavesdropping on their conversation. In preparation for this, calls weapons master Hex to his door to bring him a powerful weapon she constructed, which is a gigantic canon. A few days later, Marco tests it on his former weapons master, Duncan simply because Hex was more advanced in constructing weapons. The canon fired upon Duncan, completely incinerating him. Bartel & Hex watched with pleasure. Marco was especially delighted with the results, claiming Kenna would not know what hit her. Two years after Marco had taken over Stormholt, Kenna finally returned home with her army to reclaim what was rightfully her's. After reuniting with Dominic and witnessing her guard, Gabriel die by Helene's hands, she furiously confronted Marco. The two engage in a fight. As it progressed, Kenna emerged victorious. At that point, the player can decide Marco's fate. They can choose for Kenna to imprison Marco in the dungeons for life, or to murder the prince by beheading him. If the latter option is chosen, Marco will attempt to mock Kenna before she kills him and sends his head flying across the throne room. A look of disbelief is said to appear on marco's decapitated head. Abilities *'Swordsmanship: '''Marco is skilled when it comes to sword fights. Provided he fought and killed many Stormholt soldiers in one sitting, and even held his own against Kenna. Trivia *His name means Warlike in Latin origin. *Even if Kenna imprisons Marco, he never appears in the rest of the story again. *If Kenna sneaks a dagger with her into Aurelia, she cuts Marco's face, giving him a scar for the rest of the story. Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Big Bads Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Slaver Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Dark Knights Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Article stubs Category:Image Needed